


Afterfire

by SmallBlasphemies



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBlasphemies/pseuds/SmallBlasphemies
Summary: The Vestige meets Sotha Sil at the end of yet another journey.Short and sweet Sotha Sil/Vestige.
Relationships: Sotha Sil/Vestige
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Afterfire

The Vestige meets him after the last of the fire has been snuffed out and the final tears have been shed. 

"You came," they whisper, dropping their weapon onto the table and crossing the floor to his side. 

"The gears have turned, and I find you at the center once more."

"I do have a talent for that," the vestige says, and they collapse into him and slide toward the floor only held up by clockwork arms. 

"Do you know what happened?" they ask, looking up. 

"I do," he says, a sadness in his voice. "I am sorry I could not come sooner."

"Maybe you weren’t meant to," they mutter into his robe, finding comfort in the distant ticking and the warm metal. "Walls, and doors, and all that. But you’re here now."

"I am."

The talk then; about the dragons and the desert land, and the battle that ended bittersweet. 

"I think I’m starting to feel those gears," the vestige admits. "They feel cold."

"The chill of Skyrim," Sil agrees, and his hand rests on their arm holding them close to his side. "Are you prepared for what is to come?"

"No," the vestige admits. "But I will be."

The kiss is long, lingering, and breathtaking and the vestige pulls away with a gasp.

"You’ll come with me this time, right? Give the Prisoner some help."

"You hardly need it."

"No," they agree, clutching his hand. "But I would not mind your company, all the same."


End file.
